


G O D  K I L L E R  A U ' S

by LemonSongs



Category: Minceraft youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Angst, FUCK OFF YA WEIRDO, Fluff, HE'S LIKE A DAD BUT BETTER, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what I'm doing m8, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, SAME WITH THE MINORS, except phil, lmao what the hell am i doing, mcyt - Freeform, these can be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSongs/pseuds/LemonSongs
Summary: I update whenever I feel like I can write (not like I can but whatever) uhhhh these can be seen as platonic or romantic except for phil, he's like a dad. I personally take the Tommy and Tubbo chapter to be platonic but hey, weridchamps are weirdchamps. Have fun reading this.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Skeppy, More to be added - Relationship, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, PonkSamDude - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Y/N - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Tommy and Tubbo: Movie night with two idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [LemonSongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSongs/gifts), [aka me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aka+me).



Tubbo was always possessive over the people in his life, he’d been called clingy more than once I’ll tell you that. In truth he was only scared about being ignored or forgotten or even abandoned by his loved ones. He was abandoned on the side of the road when he was 6 and before then he was ignored by his so called “family” and would go days locked in a secluded room with no one and nothing to interact with. Tommy had been the first person to talk to Tubbo when he first moved schools, Tommy and his family treated Tubbo with kindness and welcomed him at his darkest moments. 

Over time though he did become more and more reliant on Tommy as a source of attention and affection. Even though he’d get teased by other kids for always insisting to be near or with Tommy, he didn’t really mind. The other kids could laugh all they wanted, they weren’t the ones with a best friend who paid attention to them all the time.

But that's besides the point and at the moment Tubbo was following Tommy home. Tommy had seen two kids picking on Tubbo and he grabbed his hand and dragged him off. “Hey Tommy,” “What is it Big T?” Tommy slowed to a halt and looked at Tubbo. “Where are we going? I don’t remember these houses.” Tommy squeezed Tubbo’s hand as a sort of reassurance when he saw his uneasy expression. “We’re taking the long way, it's through Bennett. I don’t want those bullies knowing our normal route if they followed us...” Tubbo looked behind them and then back at Tommy. “Hmm, alright. But I don’t think they’re following us.” Tommy looked back forward and started walking, “People can be sick Tubs, you know all about that, never let your guard down around anyone. Especially bullies.” “Alright Tommy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ L a t e r ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon they got to Tommy’s house, through the backdoor as per Tommy’s request, and through to the kitchen where they set down their bags and got to talking. Eventually the question came up “Hey T-bee why were those kids mocking you at school?” Tubbo looked down at the table and sighed. “They were making fun of me because I’m always with you.” Tubbo looked up to meet the taller's gaze, Tommy was mortified and felt the anger building in his chest. “How long has this been going on Tubbo?” Tubbo squinted for a bit before replying “Mmm… ever since I was 9, maybe 10. I’m kind of surprised it took so long for you to notice.” Tubbo chuckled awkwardly at his comment. “Yeah… don’t worry though! I’m ok and they haven’t done anything other than name calling.” Tommy balled his fists until his knuckles turned white and his eye twitched with pent up rage. “They haven’t done anything to you yet… ” He said in a low tone. “What was that Tommy?” Tommy slammed his fist down on the table and met his friend’s fear filled eyes “I SAID THEY HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU YET!” Tubbo flinched back and stuttered out a barely audible response “T-tommy calm down… please.” “I will NOT calm down Tubbo. I swear to god the next time I see their MOTHERFUCKING FACES I will break them!” Tubbo shakily got up from his seat after a few moments of tense silence and hugged Tommy. He pressed his cheek to the blonde's chest and rocked side to side, listening to his heartbeat. “I get that you’re mad Tommy but really, I’m fine. I will tell you if anything worse happens but for now I’m safe. Their words mean nothing to me. Please just calm down.” Tommy sighed and wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s waist, resting his chin atop of the brunettes head.  
They sat there like that for a few minutes before Tubbo spoke up. “How ‘bout we watch a movie, yeah? I can make some snacks and you can make the couch all comfy.” Tommy took his chin off of his friend’s head and looked him in the eyes “Yeah, sure T-bee.” They let go of each other's warm embrace and ran around the house collecting the needed supplies. 

Tommy put down the last pillow and called to the brunette in the kitchen. “READY TUBBO?” “YEAH!” Tubbo soon emerged from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn and 3 bags of candy. “Go get some water for us, I’ll pick out a movie ‘k?” “Yeah, sure Tubs.” Tommy raced upstairs and Tubbo sat down, nestling himself into a corner with four stuffed animals and three blankets. “You ready buddy?” Tommy set down the glasses and sat next to his friend. “Hell yeah! Movie night lets go.” 

They watched movie after movie and show after show until both of them fell asleep to peaceful silence and the comforting warmth of each other's embrace.


	2. Dadza and Y/N: Tears lead to talking and talking leads to a new dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza hears crying while on a midnight stroll, he decides to investigate and finds a lonely Y/N crying on a bridge. 
> 
> Basically a Dadza chapter bc I feel like it.
> 
> also sorry for bad punctuation or grammar, English is hard.

Philza was taking a midnight stroll, his kids were all at parties and sleepovers so he had the night to himself and he figured he’d take a walk around the nearby park and take in the peace and calm before his kids got back. He’d been seven minutes into his walk when he heard crying, he knew it could be dangerous to go off path but he couldn’t help it. All he wanted to do in life was be there for people who were struggling and be the listening ear for those who needed it, he even got the nickname “Dadza” because everyone thought of him as a father figure. 

“I really shouldn’t...” He turned his head and looked back at the path sighing, he looked back towards the sound and back at the path. “Hmm… Fine. Crying it is. If I get murdered I’m going to have SUCH a talk with god for making me like this.” And so, with hesitant steps and growing curiosity, he trudged forward.

Soon he came across a river and upstream, a bridge. With… a person? “HEY!” The person looked up from the bridge and frantically shook their head, looking for the voice. “OVER HERE! HELLO!” Phil wildly waved his arm and started walking towards the bridge. 

\-------------------------------------- POV SWITCH BITCHES-------------------------------------- 

You’d just come out to your family as Pansexual, you were expecting them to be understanding and open just as they’d been to your younger siblings, but no. It was oh so fine that they could be gay and bi and such but the minute their “only child left” came out all hell broke loose. You couldn’t handle the yelling so you grabbed your coat and left. I mean, you’d have to go home eventually but it would be nice just to be away for a while. 

You kept thinking about the yelling and the arguments and you couldn’t keep it together. You walked to your special place: an old covered bridge that no one came to anymore. You sighed “At least I’ve got my friends, they don't care about me being Pan…” You burst into tears, you knew your friends would accept you but you still longed for the support from your parents. You felt your hot tears roll down your face leaving their cool, sticky lines along your cheeks. You felt your nose dripping and you felt the heavy pit in your heart. You felt it all, like the world was put on your shoulders, like you were tasked with holding up the sky, like your whole universe had crumbled before your very eyes.  
… 

“HEY!” 

You look up. 

You look to the left, then the right.

You see no one.

“OVER HERE! HELLO!”

You look towards the voice.

There is a figure wearing a green hat and a black cloak.

They’re waving at you.

You wave back.

They’re walking towards you.

“WHO ARE YOU?” You step back from the railing, your hands wrapped tightly around the neck of your shirt. The figure reached the end of the bridge and took off their hat and bowed their head holding their hat to their heart. “Who are you?” You asked again, you prepared to run.They put the hat back on and approached you. “I’m Philza, you can call me Phil.” The man extended his hand, you shook it. “Why were you crying, child?” You look back down to the river as the tears begin to flow again. “I came out to my parents. They didn’t accept me.” He placed his hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry kiddo, that must be awful.” “It is. It really is.” Phil took his hand off your shoulder and leaned over the railing with you.

“My name’s Y/N by the way. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier.” He turned his head and looked at you. “Y/N… that’s a very pretty name, I like it.” You smile at the comment. “Thanks I got it for my birthday.” You both chuckle at your joke. “So… what’re you doing walking around so late Phil?” “Ah, My kids are out at their friends houses so I have the night to myself. Figured it’d do me good to take a walk and embrace the peace and quiet before my boys get home.” “Oh? So you’re a dad?” “Yeah, of four chaotic children. The eldest is Wilbur then Techno then Tubbo and the youngest is Tommy.” “Wow. That’s a lot of kids, it must be hard to keep them all in check.” “It is. It really is.” You take note of his reuse of your words from earlier. 

“Anyways, enough about me and all the sad stuff. What’s your favorite… color?” You thought for a moment before deciding “I’d say it’s F/C but who knows; maybe I’ll change my mind. What about you Phil?” “I suppose mine would be dark green or maybe blue.” “Alright my turn to ask a question.” “Go for it.” “What power would you have and why?” “I think I’d have something to do with telekinesis just because it’s come in handy stopping the kids from fighting or to pick up the shards of whatever they inevitably break.” You both laugh at the shade he threw at his children. “What about you? What power would you have Y/N?” “I think I’d like it if I could go invisible.” “Really? Why?” “I guess it’s a way of disappearing without actually disappearing y’know?” “Hey.” You look at him. “What?” “What did I say about the sad things?” “What’d you say?” “I said ‘enough about me and the sad stuff’ that means no more dwelling on the past. Your parents are shit, if they can’t accept the truth then that’s their problem. It’s not their choice anyways.”

You look back at the river and lift yourself off of the railing. “Thank you Phil, really. I feel a lot better.” He stands up as well and smiles. “No problem Kiddo. I-” You wrap your arms around him in a warm hug. He tenses up a bit from the sudden hug but he quickly reciprocates the gesture. You let go and he holds your hands in his. “Y/N, if you’re ever in need of a home just know that you’ll always have a special place with me and my family. We live by the bakery, on East 14th st. It’s the red house.” “Thank you. Thank you so, so much Phil, I don’t deserve this.” You quickly hug again before parting ways. You might take him up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a ponk and Sam chapter next or a split up Ranboo?  
> 1 for Ponk/Sam  
> 2 for Ran/Boo


	3. Ponk and Sam: Date night surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is romantic and is inspired by the fact they went on a date during Ponk's stream.
> 
> Ponk spends the whole day preparing for Sam to come home and at the end Ponk has a surprise for Sam.
> 
> Also this is the *longest* chapter I've written so far so buckle up kiddo's we're going on a field trip. (Please let this be a normal field trip! With the frizz? No way! Awww!)
> 
> we love wholesome fluff here 👌🏼😌
> 
> 🧡🖤💚💛

Ponk had been running around the house all day. Everything had to be perfect for tonight, there would be no exceptions! “Ok so I have the cake in the oven, the dinner is cooling, I’ve pressed my clothes and I’ve done my hair. Anything left after I finish vacuuming?” Ponk looked at the list he made on his phone. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Ponk gasped. “Cake’s ready!” He went to the kitchen and pulled out the vanilla cake, it was Sam's favorite, Ponk was more of a red velvet kind of guy himself but tonight was special and Sam’s preferences came first. 

Ponk flipped through the cookbook to the bookmarked page and ran his finger down the list of ingredients. “½ cup butter, 3 cups powdered sugar, ¼ cup room temperature whole milk, 1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract, yield 1 pound... jesus christ, prep time 5 minutes. Easy!” Ponk rummaged through his pantry and cupboards grabbing the ingredients, the mixer, and a bowl. He reached in his fridge and grabbed the small tray of strawberries and a paring knife along with a cutting board. 

Soon the soft, sweet treat was cooled and decorated with the frosting and strawberries; unfortunately Ponk had been a little too impatient when waiting for the cake to cool and some of the frosting had dripped on the sides. He decided it still looked fine and Sam would be home in less than 30 minutes and Ponk needed that time to freshen up. He set the food down on the table and rushed to the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------- POV SWITCH LET’S GO --------------------------------------

Sam had been at work since 7 AM and it was currently 6:30 PM. Sam grabbed his things, said goodbye to the other people left in the office, and left. He couldn’t wait to see Ponk; He’d been asleep when he left so he didn’t even get to kiss him goodbye. Actually, He was more concerned with the fact Ponk’s anxiety seemed to be getting worse. This whole week he’d been acting strange; hiding his laptop when Sam walked passed, unable to look Sam in the eyes for more than a moment before glancing away, leaving his texts on read or not even looking at them, even his sleep pattern became noticeably different! Before he’d always wake up with or even before Sam and he’d kiss Sam every morning before Sam left for work. Now he was waking up at noon and going to bed at 4 am, he almost never used his computer for more than school but now he was on it for several hours a day, and now he can’t even hold a conversation with Sam anymore. All Sam wanted to know was why. Why was Ponk acting like this? Was he cheating? Did Sam do something wrong? Does he hate him now? Just why.

Sam pulled into the driveway and sighed. “I hope I can talk to him during dinner. Maybe I can figure out what’s wrong with him.” Sam grabbed his backpack and his suit coat before getting out of the car and locking it with a “Click!” He walked up to the porch and unlocked the door. He was met with a pitch black house with the only light source being a trail of rose petals lit up with candles out lining the path. “What the...” He closed the door and hung up his keys and backpack leaving his suit coat on the coat hanger. 

He hesitantly yet curiously followed the path. “Ponky…?” Sam followed the path to the dining room. 

“Welcome home Sammy!” 

There Ponk was, standing there in a black suit with a bouquet or roses in his hands wearing the world's biggest smile. Sam stood there stunned. Ponk looked so adorable and Sam couldn’t help but imagine him standing there at the altar with him, they’d say their vows and he’d finally marry the love of his life and make him officially his. 

He looked at the table, it had a white tablecloth with candles and flowers on it. Ponk had even made him dinner, it was pork chops with potatoes and salad; his favorite dinner. “Ponk, did you make this?” Sam looked at the food and back at his lover. Ponk just rolled his eyes and kissed Sam on the cheek. “Of course I did Sam, I’ve been home all day.” Sam sat down and held Ponk’s hand on the table. “Ponk, honey, you didn’t have to do this, really.” Ponk looked at sam with a confused look and Sam could see the little flickers of hurt in his eyes but he couldn’t help but notice something else there too; a little thing he couldn’t explain in any other way then just “Oh yes I did.” 

“Sam, what do you mean?” Sam broke their hand holding to wave his hands over the whole display. “Ponky it’s past valentine's day, our anniversary is in September, it’s not anyone’s birthday, it’s not a holiday as far as I know, and I haven’t done anything special to deserve this- to deserve you! So tell me: why did you do this?” Ponk didn’t answer, much to Sam’s dismay, instead he lowered his head and stood up, he held out his hand for Sam to take. Sam took his hand and was about to speak when Ponk lowered himself onto one knee and looked up at him.

“Ponky…?”  
“I think I should be asking you what I did to deserve you.”  
“Ponk, what-”  
“Sam Alan Alexander, will you marry me?”

Ponk pulled out a black velvet box and opened the top; inside was a silver and gold ring, though you could really tell in the candle light, with an alexandrite gem shining a brilliant red in the golden light.  
Sam couldn’t believe it. He always thought that he’d propose to Ponk but he proved him wrong. Sam also thought he wouldn’t be so emotional when proposing but here we are, a crying sam saying “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” to the love of his life. Ponk stood up and slid the ring onto Sam’s finger, It was the perfect fit. And to think that an hour ago Sam had even considered thinking Ponk was cheating on him! Ha! How foolish. (;) god help me I’m such a degenerate. Oh well, TOO LATE NOW.)

Sam embraced Ponk in a tight hug and kissed him passionately on the lips. 

“Pfft ha ha! Let me go Sammy! You gonna suffocate me!”   
“O-oh! Sorry darling! I didn’t mean to.”  
Sam let go of Ponk and instead held his hands in his.  
“I know you didn’t.”   
Ponk reached up and cupped Sam’s face as he kissed him again.  
“I love you Sam.”  
“I love you too Ponk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Yes? No? Anyways, I was thinking about a skephalo chapter next. Would you guys like that? Maybe some hurt/comfort? Yes? No? Let me know!
> 
> And yes, that WAS a real frosting recipe! Me and the bois only get our recipe's from fan fiction 😎💅🏼


	4. Ok little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it please it's literally 2 sentences.

Ok, I'll try and write everyday, long chapters like 2,000+ words take a while and stress me out. I'm also having a hard time thinking of prompts to PLEASE send me some before I resort to a generator.

[Ship]:   
[Prompt]:   
[Type]:  
[Word range]: 

(type= angst, fluff, romantic, platonic etc.)

**Author's Note:**

> 🖏 HA HA YOU READ THIS ok bye bye now.


End file.
